Damon Carter
Damon is a sophomore (Grade 10) at Degrassi Community School. Damon appears to be wise and humorous but also outspoken . He is best friends with Zig Novak. Like Zig, Damon comes from a poor family. He is portrayed by Liam Green. Character History Season 12 In Got Your Money (1), he is seen in class with Tori and Zig, and Tori points out that he and Zig are the only people at school that still wear uniform khakis and laughs at the fact. He is seen again in Zig's mom's store giving him advice on his date. After Zig asks to be with Tori for a class project and she rejects him, he works with Damon, who gives him advice on how to dine and dash on his date with Tori. In Got Your Money (2), Damon is seen walking with Zig in the hall when the two discover that Officer Turner is inspecting lockers for the stolen dance ticket money. Damon asks Zig if he stole it, and Zig tells him to shut up. Later, Damon takes Tori to the convenience store that Zig's family owns, saying that she stalked him out at the dance. Tori thanks him as he leaves her and Zig alone. In Ray of Light (2), Damon is seen briefly in the Degrassi yearbook video with Zig, Tori, and Maya. In Karma Police (1), Damon is in french class, sitting next to Zig. He witnesses Zig going off about how Tori and Tristan knew Cam for three months and flagging off Tori's tears. Later, he and Zig nearly ditch french class so Zig can talk to him about how pissed off he is about Cam's death and Tori complaining. Damon watches Zig dump trash all over Madam Jean-Aux's car and tells Zig to stop and that it's not worth it. Afterwards, they clean it up under Madam's orders. The next day, Damon and Zig help set up decorations for an event and Damon suggests that Zig does a performance for the event. In Karma Police (2), Damon reassures Zig that Madame Jean-Aux will love Zig's song that he has prepared and that no one will ever know that he learned them off of YouTube. Damon laughs while Zig is performing and walks out after him into the hallway. When Zig walks away, Damon calls after him, "We're not staying for the cheese?" Damon later approaches Zig, who says that he is pissed at him because Damon knew that Zig would make himself look bad. Zig tells Damon that he doesn't have feelings for Madame Jean-Aux and says he could have messed up her life. Damon tells Zig that he is a good man, as shown that he cares by the fact that he is crying, and Damon punches him, so that Zig doesn't think that he is going soft on him. Zig and Damon later arrive to French class together. At lunch, Damon tells Zig that he doesn't need Maya, Tori, and Tristan, but Zig replies that he actually does. Maya invites Zig and Damon to be extras in Eli's zombie movie with her, Tori, and Tristan. Season 13 In Who Do You Think You Are, Damon gets sent to the office for disrupting Maya's presentation during class by making fun of her, showing the photoshopped, revealing photos of her on a Facerange hate-page about her. In, Enjoy the Silence, Winston accuses him of kissing Frankie to distract the blame from himself. Miles suggests beating him up and gets Winston involved in the plans. Miles confronts him and they begin shoving each other when Winston passes out. Trivia *Damon has appeared in 7 episodes. *Damon was the only new freshman of season 12. *He and Zig have been best friends since they were very young. *He is poverty stricken, like Zig. *He speaks English, French (from class), and Serbian. *He was a background zombie in Eli's zombie movie. Quotes *(To Zig): "Five finger discount on candy bars today?" (first line) *(To Zig): "French class is the only class I ''don't ''want to skip. Madame Jean-Aux is hot." *(Making fun of Zig): "Zou bisou, bisou.." *(To Zig): "What, we're not staying for the cheese?" *(To Zig): " You're a good man, Zig Novak. And if those people can't see that, they're all dumb idiots." *(To Maya): "I'll call ya." Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Recurring Characters Category:Sophomores